


The Many Lives of Alec Troven

by Kippur



Category: JLA, Justice League of America (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Gen, What Was I Thinking?, Writing doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Troven, a powerful reality warper (and Gary Stu, we admit it), has found himself stuck in the DC universe with some awkward circumstances.  Takes place after JLA 50-54 (I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Lives of Alec Troven

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a brain doodle. An idea that crept into my head after re-reading most of my JLA comics. Alec's a world hopper and reality warper. His powers are as the plot needs. I've written him in innumerable little works of my own. In a bunch of little fan fics. This is the latest one.

“It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, you know? When I broke the whatever it was over me with id’s wish fulfillment power. I guess I should have worded it better. Undo what was done to me probably wasn’t the best thing. I should have known better.” Alec scrunched up further on the surface of the moon, resting his chin on his knees as he talked. 

“I know what my powers did was completely ridiculous and insane and made no sense, but I didn’t think it would erase everything. I didn’t think it would undo…” he stopped, not able to finish the sentence. 

Undo the fact that people knew who he was. That people knew he existed. That he existed in this world in the first place. Admittedly he didn’t, but through some shenanigans that didn’t make sense his powers had warped him into being a part the world. That he’d been Lex Luthor’s son, of all things. He still wasn’t sure how that worked. What he did know was that Luthor had done something – again in a way that didn’t make sense or should be possible, but since when did that matter with his powers. Reality warping for the win? To him to bind him to this world, to bind him into not being able to say things. And he’d found himself with a history of knowing people. Of being in love with people. 

Five years of it. 

Then the id thing from those creatures from the sixth dimension showed up. He thought here was my chance. Here he could free himself. 

It did. 

Sort of. 

He erased himself from history. He sent the world back to the way it was before he’d arrive. Sent the world back onto the track it would have gone if he hadn’t interfered. 

But he couldn’t leave. His powers weren’t letting him. He didn’t know why. It burned and ate him up inside. 

How else was he supposed to feel when people he knew intimately didn’t know who he was? Kyle didn’t know who he was. Five years together – for Alec – gone with the simple wishing words. 

Alec glanced over his shoulder to where the Martian Manhunter stood staring out into the distance, but still listening. After things had reverted the JLA suddenly had one very confused and very powerful being on their hands. Alec fled to the moon as soon as he realized what happened. 

They let him. 

That had been two days ago. He’d been sitting out here sulking… or thinking. He could hear them try to figure out what to do with him during that time. Reality warper. Very dangerous. Can’t let him go out alone. He knows who we are. He says he changed the entire world. What are we supposed to do? Keep an eye on him. It’s not like they could cage him. He didn’t want to cause trouble. Or so he said. Can we trust him? 

“I undid everything. And now what am I supposed to do?” 

“You could start a new life,” the Manhunter suggested, his face impassive. 

“A new life? I don’t exist! I lost everything! And you expect me to just pick up and move on? It’s not just that everybody I know has left me. It’s that everybody I know doesn’t even know that I existed in their lives!” He stood up and floated briefly to be at eye level with the Martian. The alien had a good five inches above him. “It’s not like you. It’s not like you loosing your entire civilization and family.” 

That earned a flinch. Good, Alec thought, brimming with frustration.

“You at least have memories! There’s proof that you existed! That your family existed! They’re dead but there’s memory! I don’t even have that.” 

He dropped back to the ground and hugged himself, “I don’t even have that,” he repeated softly. “I’m just a ghost of a possibility here. Some sort of splinter that wiggled into your world’s skin.” 

And Kyle didn’t recognize him any more. Five years together. Gone. Not even a ghost of a memory. Not even a hint of recognition. Nothing. He was a complete stranger. 

What was he supposed to do until he was allowed to leave? He wanted to go chase after Kyle but… it wouldn’t be right. It wouldn’t be fair. Kyle had his own life and problems. Alec would feel like a stalker now if he tried to reinsert himself into Kyle’s life. He wouldn’t know if Kyle returned his affection if it was genuine or because his powers made it so. 

Ah, the problems of being a reality warper. He laughed bitterly inside. 

The Manhunter studied him thoughtfully. Alec wished he could tell what the alien was thinking, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let himself. There had to be rules and limits, after all. Finally J’onn said, “We will figure something out. We will create a life for you here until you can move on.” 

“You mean, you’ll create a way for me to be watched without having to be followed all the time,” Alec said. 

The Martian didn’t contradict him.

Alec didn’t think he would.


End file.
